warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood and Secrets
Blood and Secrets: Chapter 1 Blood and Secrets '' It was early New-Leaf. Pinepaw was sitting under a tree eating a piece of fresh-kill. She was eating while she could, because she was to train in a few. As she ate, she heard her mentor Sagepelt padding up to her. "Pinepaw, are you ready to go train?" Sagepelt asked enthusiastically. "Sure." As they made their way to the entrance of the OakClan camp, Blackpelt, a newly named warrior, had stopped them. "Where are you guys off to?" He asked scornfully. "We are going training. Nothing you want to do. I'm sure you've had enough of that." Sagepelt hissed. Sagepelt turned her back on him as they made their way to the forest. "Okay Pinepaw. Lets test your hunting skills. What can you smell?" She got into the hunter's crouch and opened her mouth to taste the air. "I smell. . . vole!" Pinepaw mewed. "Very good. Now try to find it. You may go on your own for this. Once you find it, bring it back to camp. The elders would appricate it," Sagepelt demanded respectfully. "You aren't going to hunt for any fresh-kill?" "I would, but I have to go on a patrol. Rosestar chose me to lead. Make sure to be back at camp before we go." Pinepaw had two voles and a very plump mouse by now. She was about to go back to camp, when she caught at the corner of her eye, the brambles moving beneath her brown tabby body. Instinctively, she went into hunter's crotch, and extended her pupils so she could see better. It was a mouse. She walked with her back flopped, and very quietly sneaked up on the plump mouse. She shook her hind legs, leaped, unsheathed her claws, and killed it with one blow. Pinepaw picked it up and clenched it in her jaws. She had reached the OakClan tunnel, which led to the entrance to the camp. Pinepaw saw Sagepelt leading the patrol out of the tunnel. At least she had made it back to camp in time. She didn't want to get punished again by Rosestar. As she walked into the clearing, she spotted the elders sharing tongues by the Great Oak. "Hello, Redpelt. Would you care for a mouse or vole?" "Ah, hello Pinepaw. Sure. Thank you." Pinepaw took a nice plop outside of the Apprentices' Den. Nightfall was close, and Sagepelt and the others had just came back from their patrol. "Pinepaw!" She had heard someone call her name. "Pinepaw!" It was Rosestar. "Yes Rosestar?" "May I ask you for a favor?" "Of corse, Rosestar." "You know Flamepaw, Fishpaw, Spottedpaw, and Crowkit don't you?" Rosestar asked curiously. "Well, I don't know them, but I've seen them around. Why?" "Well, Pinepaw, I want you to start meeting them. Don't ask me why. Just, go and talk to them. Crowkit will be named an apprentence soon, so there's no need to talk to her yet." "Yes Rosestar. I'll see them now." Pinepaw didn't know what this was all about, but she liked it. She went inside the Apprentices' Den, and spotted them. This was it. Here goes nothing. . . _____________________________________________________________________________________ ''Chapter 2: Pinepaw padded into the Apprentices Den, with her head held high. She felt her paws prickling with anticipation. "Um, hello!" Pinepaw mewed shyly. Flamepaw, Fishpaw, and Spottedpaw where all sitting together. It was Fishpaw who spoke first. "Hello, have me met y-" Spottedpaw had interrupted Fishpaw. "Pinepaw? I haven't seen you since the nursery! Remember? We played outside all the time!" "Oh yes. . . I remember now. Hello Spottedkit. I. . . mean Spottedpaw. "Hello, Pinepaw. These are my friends. The one with the brownish pelt is Fishpaw." Spottedpaw mewed. "And the one with the light orange pelt is Flamepaw." Pinepaw felt her paws prickle when Spottedpaw introduced Flamepaw. "Hello! It's nice to meet you." Fishpaw mewed. "Hi. . ." Flamepaw mewed with a crack in his voice. "Hi. . . Nice to meet you guys.." Pinepaw mewed. "Do you know Crowkit?" Pinepaw asked curiously. "Yes! Crowkit is my and Fishpaw's sister. She is five moons, so she will be named as an apprentence very soon." Spottedpaw mewed. "Oh, okay. Well, it was nice to meet you guys." Pinefur mewed shyly. "You aren't leaving yet are you? You just got here!" Fishpaw exclaimed. "Well, I don't have to leave. This is the den i sleep in anyways. And plus, it's already dark." "Flamepaw!" It was Blackpelt who spoke. "What the mouse dung are you doing? You're supposed to be going on the moonhigh patrol. "I know. There's no need to get scornful. Just because you're my older brother doesn't mean you get to harass me." Flamepaw spat. Pinepaw felt a pang of anger towards Blackpelt. The way he treated Flamepaw was unacceptable. "Hey! Don't talk to him like that! You're not even an apprentence. Why the dung are you even in here? He knows about the patrol. It's not like he's a helpless kit!" Pinepaw hissed. Blackpelt curled his lip back in a snarl. "It's okay Pinepaw. He's just foxhearted. I should go on patrol now. I'll see you later. Happy to meet you." Flamepaw mewed. "Bye. . . Flamepaw." Pinepaw felt a strange feeling around Flamepaw. She didn't know what that feeling was, and she was kinda frightened by it. "Well. . . I'm going to go to sleep now." Pinepaw felt exhausted. She staggered to the tunnel that leads her her part in the den. She flopped down, closing her eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Pinepaw. . . . . " "Pinepaw. . . . . " She heard a voice calling her. She opened her eyes to find herself in a forest of overgrown pine trees. "Pinepaw" She follows the mysterious, but familiar voice through a path in the pine needles. "Who's there? What's going on?" "Pinepaw" "What?" . . . "What in the name of StarClan?" What stood in front of her was a wounded cat, with blood flowing from its heart. "Pinepaw... I am you... 4 moons from now... Please, be careful. Don't end up like this. I'm not a cat from StarClan... I'm a cat from the Dark Forest. Don't end up like this! Keep a lock on your heart, Pinepaw. If you don't, you'll be a very sorry Pinefur. "What? How did this happen to me?" "I can't tell you, Pinepaw. All I can say is, keep your love contained. Don't let it show! PLEASE!" Now Pinepaw's future self was starting to disappear, her fragile and bloody body fading in mid-air, the blood like red mist. "Please, Pinepaw! Err.. I mean Pinefur! Please, come back! Tell me how I become like this!" Pinepaw was terrified. How did she end up here? She had heard about receiving messages from StarClan, but not the Dark Forest! Is this a dream? Or is she stuck inside of her own head? Her heart started beating faster. "How the StarClan do I get out of here?" She pelted the way she had came, running through the blood of her own body. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _____________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 3: Pinepaw woke with a start. She screwed her eyes up, and shook her head, her heart still beating fast. She looks around the clearing. "Oh thank StarClan! It was just a dream. There's nothing to worry about. . . " Pinepaw murmured shakily to herself. Pinepaw got up on her paws. Shakily, she pads down the tunnel leading to the main clearing of the Apprentice's Den. "Good morning Pinepaw!" Brackenpaw mewed. "Oh, good morning Brackenpaw." Brackenpaw gave Pinepaw a strange look, dipping his small head to one side. "What's wrong, Pinepaw? You look shook." Brackenpaw asked worriedly "Oh, nothing. . . Just a bad dream, that's all." Brackenpaw just sat there, his tail wrapped perfectly around his body. "I'll see you later Brackenpaw. I have to go meet Sagepelt beside the Great Oak." "Pinepaw, still shaky, padded out of the Den, and towards the Great Oak. It was a chilly, Newleaf day. The wind was blowing steady, and there was some clouds to block out the harsh daylight. "Hello, Sagepelt," Sagepelt was sitting under the Great Oak, her brownish tabby pelt matching the bark of the bree. "Hey Pinepaw. I'm just taking a break. I just got off patrol with Blackpelt and the others. He is so mouse-brained. Ugh." Sagepelt hissed As Pinepaw went to speak, Patchpelt, the deputy, came crashing in through the brambles of the entrance, yowling. "Rosestar! Rosestar!" Rosestar peeked his head out of the Leader's Den, spotting Patchpelt. Rosestar ran out and faced him. "What is it, Patchpelt? Certainly you couldn't have ran into that much trouble on a patrol?" "It's RavenClan. . . They're attacking us!" Patchpelt's yowl echoed across the clearing. All of the cats started to panic, the queens grabbing their kits, and going to the nursery. "Calm down!" Rosestar yowled over all of the cats. He ran up to the ledge of the Great Oak. "Listen to me, my Clan! I want Sagepelt, Blackpelt, Fishpaw and Pinepaw to gather a patrol. Sagepelt, you lead the patrol. Patchpelt, you go with them! "The rest of you, guard the camp with your life. I'd rather not have blood shed in my own camp!" "Yes Rosestar!" The cats yowled. Pinepaw, Fishpaw, Sagepelt and Blackpelt tore out of the camp. They screeched each side of the Great Tunnel on their way out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "OakClan! Come out! You cowards! Hailstar told us what you did! It's all Pinepaw's fault!" Pinepaw felt her heart lurch. What did I do? I haven't left our territory. She thought to herself. The patrol was crouched beside some tall brambles on the line of the two Clans' territory. "Pinepaw has done nothing! Leave her alone!" It was Flamepaw who spoke. "Flamepaw! You're supposed to be back at camp! What are you doing here?" Pinepaw hissed "I'm never left out of a fight. I'm here to stand up for my Clanmates!" Flamepaw spat The RavenClan cats had, at this point, crossed into OakClan territory. Hailstar, the leader of RavenClan, Brookdust, the deputy, and Duckpaw, an older apprentice, where all in the attacker's crouch, along with others from the ferocious Clan. "Oh yeah, little one?" Hailstar spat to Flamepaw "Brookdust had reported back to me after last night's patrol, saying Pinepaw had vandalized the Ravens' Fern. And I know Brookdust wouldn't lie!" Hailstar hissed "Well, Brookdust did lie! Last night, I told Pinepaw to talk with some of her fellow Clanmates in the Apprentices' Den. After that, she went to sleep. I took watch all night, so I know she didn't leave." Rosestar spat "I didn't lie! That foxhearted piece of mouse-dung over there had vandalized on our territory! It's time to pay!" Brookdust spat. "Show me where I vandalized then," Pinepaw mewed calmly At that moment Hailstar pounced, sinking her teeth into Pinepaw's shoulder. The battle had begun. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 4: Pinepaw felt a weight crush her, wheezing as the breath got pushed out of her. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She turned her head to see Brookdust on top of her, with her claws dug into her flank. Pinepaw remembered her training, and did what any Warrior would do. She flipped her body over, jerked her back, flinging Brookdust off of her. "What in the name of StarClan is wrong with you? I never did anything to your stupid 'Raven's Fern!'" Pinepaw spat "I know your lying because you wouldn't see us see it! You guys have problems. Get off of our territory!" Pinepaw spat, again. "Where is Blackpelt?" Rosestar hissed Every cat looked. Blackpelt was nowhere to be seen. "That coward!" Sagepelt spat "Go die in a fox's-hole!" Hailstar hissed bitterly "Thanks! We will!" Flamepaw meowed sarcastically "Let's just go. . ." Pinepaw hissed "She's right. We are wasting our time. We could have been doing something useful. Like, hunting or setting up patrols." Rosestar spat "And now we have to look for Blackpelt!" Sagepelt growled. Her eyes were filled with hatred and anger. Maybe Blackpelt didn't wanna help you guys. Ever think about that?" Hailstar yowled with fury. "Like we said, we aren't wasting our time with KitClan!" Rosestar growled. Rosestar pelted away down the slope that leads to the Oakclan camp, the others following close behind, spitting with fury. ~~~~~~~~~~ When they entered the camp, the whole clan was sitting in the clearing, their eyes filled with anger. Starpelt, the OakClan medicine cat yowled, "Why did they have to make their Clan right next to ours! I bet StarClan doesn't even think they are an actual Clan! They just showed up one day saying 'we're RavenClan.'" "What did they blame us for this time?" Starpelt asked in a calmer manner. "Hailstar and Brookdust accused Pinepaw of vandalizing their 'Raven's Fern'. Then when Pinepaw asked to see what she had done, they wouldn't let us, and they attacked." Rosestar explained "Foxhearted. . ." Starpelt growled. She dipped her head to Pinepaw in respect. "Where is my kit?" Hissed Foxheart, the mother of Blackpelt and Flamepaw. "Well, during the battle, he disappeared. We tried searching, but we couldn't find him." Flamepaw reported. "Okay, I'll go out and search. When I find him I'm gonna tear him to shreads!" Foxheart spat. There was an unfamiliar fire burning in Foxheart's eyes. As she stalked away towards the exit of the camp, she fluffed up her tail to warn them she was angry. "Flamepaw? Is your mother always like that?" Pinepaw asked curoiusly. Pinepaw had always loved Foxheart. And she had never seen her act like that before. There was a strange sense of dread in Pinepaw's chest. "Eh, sometimes. But she'll be fine soon. She'd never act that way towards you. You are her favorite cat in the Clan." Flamepaw mewed with a sense of pride in his young voice. I'm her favorite cat? Pinepaw thought deeply. . . "Well. . . I'm gonna go to sleep in my part of the Den. I- I'll see you later, okay Flamepaw?" Pinepaw murmured. "You're not gonna eat some fresh kill? I'll share!" Flamepaw asked quickly, as if he didn't want her to go. Why did he respond so quickly? Why did he want me to stay? Pinepaw's head was spinning with multipule thoughts at once. She didn't understand anything. . . It was as if her head had been planted high up into the Great Oak, and was never coming back down to the ground. "Pinepaw?" "Oh! Sorry. Sure. . . If that's what you want." Pinepaw responded. "Go on inside, I'll wait for Foxheart to give it to me so we can share." Flamepaw bounded off, looking back at Pinepaw with the slight beginnings of a head bow. What is this I'm feeling? StarClan. . .? Am I sick? What's going on? _____________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 5: The next morning the whole Clan was out, even though the sun was hidden by dark clouds that promised rain. Pinepaw's legs where still shaking from her weakness of the nights' sleep. She padded slowly to the Great Oak and plopped down. In the distance, she could see her Clanmates interacting with one another. Fishpaw and Flamepaw where play-fighting in the grass, and Sagepelt was hissing at Brackenpaw for StarClan knows what. Pinepaw heard a furious hiss that took her out of her thoughts. "Where in the StarClan have you been?!" It was Rosestar who spoke. "You think you have the right to just walk away during a battle, and then not return for 2 days?! You will be punished Blackpelt!" Rosestar spat angrily. Blackpelt whipped his body around to turn towards his leader. "Look you old bat, you literally just walked into this Clan after Treestar died! It was also strange how the deputy just diapered after you joined! You did all of this on purpose just to be in power. You think your the highest, and you're not, okay? Do you understand? Now leave me alone!" Blackpelt's fur was bristling with fury, and he stalked off towards the Warriors' den. Rosestar was standing where he had been, fury in his eyes. Pinepaw knew deep down that he was a good leader, but he had to prove it. . . "Hey Pinepaw! There's no training today. You wanna go on a walk through the forest with us?" It was Fishpaw who spoke. Flamepaw, Spottedpaw and Crowkit where sitting at the entrance of the camp waiting. "Um, sure." Pinepaw responded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ By this time, it was after sunhigh, and the group was sitting under a tree with a twoleg built house in it. "I'll go this way with Spottedpaw and Crowkit. You guys can go over there. See you soon!" Fishpaw, Spottedpaw and Crowkit where going hunting. That left Pinepaw and Flamepaw under the tree. "So. . . Whatcha wanna do?" Flamepaw asked quietly Pinepaw was staring into Flamepaw's shining brown eyes, ignoring his question. There was something about this cat that was special- but she didn't know what. "Pinepaw?" "What?" Pinepaw came out of her trance. "I was just asking what you wanted to do." "Wanna go for a joy walk?" Pinepaw asked quickly, not wanting him to know she hadn't heard him. "Okay, let me go get Foxheart real quick and let her know where we'll be." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Foxheart, you mind if we take the Great Trail to go for a walk?" Flampepaw asked quietly "Sure, just be back by sundown." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flamepaw and Pinepaw where sitting under a rock on the Great Trail. "The other's won't mind we've gone, will they?" Pinepaw asked. "Nah, they have Crowkit, they can't be out long anyways." "Right." Pinepaw was staring into the trees that streched out ahead. She was always mesmerized by trees. Orange light was grabbing the sky like a cat's paw. "Don't we have to be back?" Pinepaw asked. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Just stay a little longer. Flamepaw responded, a softness in his voice. Pinepaw felt something touch her back, and she whipped around to see Flamepaw. "Sorry, I didn't realize you where so close. It's getting dark, haha." Flamepaw mewed. Pinepaw felt a ripple go through her body. The touch of Flampeaw sent chills down her spine, and a flighty feeling in her chest. Pinepaw realized with a jolt what had just happened, what she had just felt. "Hey, maybe we should go back now. I'll meet you there, okay Flamepaw?" She skidded down the hill, towards the camp. This isn't what I think it is. . . Is it StarClan...? _____________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 6: Pinepaw skidded into the camp and pelted into the den. She plopped down and closed her eyes as soon as she could. Pinepaw! Pinepaw! Wake up! It was Rosestar who had awoken her ffrom her slumber. "The Clan is already awake, and I have something for you. Come to the Great Branch on the Great Oak as soon as you fully wake up." Rosestar exclaimed. What could he possibly want? Pinepaw thought as she lifted herself up from the bedded moss. Pinepaw was still thinking about last night when she had padded out of the Den. What am I doing? Oh, yeah. . . She padded over to Rosestar by the Great Branch. She was confused why Rosestar would want her of all cats. Why couldn't he pick Blackpelt or someone to do his deeds. . .? "Ah, Pinepaw. Good. Sit right there." Rosestar meowed. Why? As she watched, Rosestar leaped up on the Great Branch and let out a loud yowl. "All cats, come and meet me over by the Great Oak. I have an announcement." A flood of cats camp pilling out of their dens, including Blackfoot, the hostile sleek, black warrior. Rosestar let out a silencing yowl. "I, Rosestar, leader of OakClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. What?! Me? Now? Warrior!? "Pinepaw", the OakClan leader was saying, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? Pinepaw's reply sweeped across the camp, like the wind before a storm. "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Pinepaw, from this moment you will be known as Pinefur. StarClan honors your courage and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of OakClan." Rosestar rested his muzzle against Pinefur's head, and she gave his shoulder a respectful lick. Pinefur leaped down from the Great Branch and sat against the Great Oak, flooded with lots of feelings and emotions. "Remember, you sleep in the Warriors' Den from now on." Rosestar reminded Pinefur, as he passed. Pinepaw felt a sharp pang of sadness as the memory of sleeping close her her best friends came through her mind. Who would she sleep with now? "Congragulations Pinefur." Flamepaw padded up and sat next to her. "Thanks, Flamepaw." "Will I still be able to see you?" Pinefur fretted. "Yeah, we can still hang out everyday! And, hunt, and go to our tree in the forest! Don't worry." Flamepaw reassured her. "Can we go there now? To the tree?" Pinefur just wanted to be with him, she didn't want him to leave her side. "Okay." "Hey, congrats on becoming a warrior!" It was Fishpaw and Spottedpaw with Crowkit. "Thanks." "Lets go!" Pinefur said, as they skidded off into the trees. It was nearly sunset, and Flamepaw and Pinefur where still out by the tree, sharing a vole. The clouds had covered part of the sun, making it a little chilly, although it was nearly new-leaf. Flamepaw was nearly dozing off, when a rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. "Ugh, a storm. Does that mean we should go back to camp?" Flamepaw sounded dissapointed, but didn't really want to get wet. "Eh, we're under a tree. I don't think so." "I didn't ask Foxheart if we could come here." Flamepaw sounded as if he was worried about what Foxheart might say. "Foxheart is usually really calm about things. I don't think she'll be mad." It was growing darker and darker, and the stars where starting to appear. Though in the distance there was a bright streak of lightning, telling a storm would soon be coming. Pinefur felt herself pull towards Flamepaw. She felt comforted by his sweet scent. Her tail-tip touched his, and in an instant Flamepaw slid his under his body. "We should be getting back." Flamepaw rose his head to speak. "Yeah, you're right." The two young cats hauled themselves up from under the tree. Byt his time the storm was getting closer, and thunder was getting louder. They padded side-by-side through the forest until the saw the entrance to the camp. Flamepaw stopped dead in his tracks beside Pinefur. He turned around and looked Pinefur straight in the eyes. "What's wrong, Flamepaw?" Flamepaw looked as if he wanted to tell Pinefur something, but he just shrank away instead. "Nothing, never mind. Sorry. Let's go." They bounded into the camp full force. "Can I see you behind the apprentices' den?" Flamepaw asked. "Okay. . .?" Pinefur was confused by why he didn't want to speak in the open in the camp. They slid behind the den, quiet as mice, passing Blackpelt, Flamepaw's brother, along the way. Flamepaw sat down and began- "Pinefur, I think you're really cool. Can we take this another level?" "What do you mean, Flamepaw?" "Like, be best friends?" "You stupid furball," Pinefur retorted. We already are best friends. Don't be like that." "Right. . .Well, I'll see you later. Bye." Flamepaw had a squeak in his voice. Pinefur rested her tail on his shoulder. "Bye." Chapter 7: # It was early morning, and Pinefur had just finished on the dawn patrol. She wanted to go see Flamepaw, so that's exactly what she did. She bounded across the clearing and ran right into Starpelt, the Clan's medicine cat. "Hi, Pinefur. What's up?" "Nothing, much. I was just going to see Flamepaw. What are you doing?" "Oh, I'm just re-stocking herbs." Starpelt started rolling up herbs in leaves. "It looks like you have some juniper berries and yarrow there." Pinefur pointed out. "Well, yes, I do. How did you point those out so well? I'm starting to think you'd make a better medicine cat than a warrior!" Starpelt had amusement gleam in her eyes. Pinefur once again bounded across to the apprentices' den. "Fishpaw? Flamepaw?" "Over here!" "Hey guys!" "Hey! We where just about to go over to Flamepaw's den out in the forest! I'm glad you came, lets go!" Fishpaw said, his eyes gleaming. "What about Spottedpaw and Crowkit?" Pinefur asked "Well, you know Spottedpaw. . . Never comes out of his den anymore. And Crowkit is out with Featherpelt. She's about to become an apprentice!" Fishpaw said "Yes. . . Oh Spottedpaw. And that's great!" Pinefur exclaimed ~ By this time, Pinefur, Fishpaw and Flamepaw where under the Treething in the forest. "Wanna go up?" Pinefur asked. "Yeah." The three cats climbed their way up into the Treething. Fishpaw bounded to the outside ledge and plopped down, while Pinefur and Flamepaw sat side-by-side inside. Pinefur felt comforted beside Flamepaw. Nothing could hurt her, nothing at all. . . She let her tail rest on his, and she scooted up closer to him. Flamepaw didn't move. "What the fox dung?! Pinefur, Flamepaw!" Fishpaw yowled in astonishment. "What in StarClan's name are you two even doing? Fox dung!!" Fishpaw went on- "Oh dear StarClan, Foxheart and Rainblossom are going to kill you! What are you even thinking? Oh wait, you're not! Why didn't you two tell me you guys where in love?! What am I, fresh-kill? Holy StarClan!!" Fishpaw ranted, and ranted, and ranted. . . . Flamepaw and Pinefur where sitting there, tails intertwined, heads resting on each other, staring at Fishpaw, not saying a word. "Oh my StarClan... Oh my StarClan. . . OH MY STARCLAN! This is not happening. . StarClan is sending me a stupid foxhearted dream right now. . Fox dung. ." Fishpaw was still going on. "Shut up Fishpaw!" It was Pinefur. "We're not in love! We just. . . Had nothing better to do..." Pinefur said defensively. "I wasn't even that comfortable. . ." Flamepaw murmured. "If you wheren'nt comfortable doing it, Flamepaw, you would have told her to get off, or you would have gotten up." Pinefur was sick of it! She was sick of hiding her feelings about Flamepaw. Fishpaw was right- she did love Flamepaw. And she wasn't going to keep in undercover anymore. "Shut up both of you! Ok, I'll admit it. I do love Flamepaw!" Pinefur hissed. "Wha-. . You're joking, right?" Fishpaw whispered. "No, Fishpaw, I'm not." Flamepaw looked as if a badger had ran straight into him. "What. . What is Foxheart going to say about this?" Fishpaw whispered. "Nothing. Because I'm not- nor either of you- are going to tell her. I really like Foxheart, and I don't want to lose her trust." Pinefur said, emotion filling her eyes. es.ishpaw, you tell Featherpelt everything, don't tell her about this, okay? Pinefur pleaded. "Fine" "Flamepaw!" Fishpaw exclamied. "I don't know, okay. . I just don't know. . . Flamepaw mewed, shrinking away. . . . . Chapter 8 It was three days after Pinefur had confessed her love for Flamepaw. Pinefur didn't realize how much she actually loved him until now. Everytime she thought of his brown and orange pelt, she felt the warmth of love run through her. And those wonderful brown eyes. . . She couldn't even deal! Pinefur couldn't stop wondering if Flamepaw felt the same. To her, it didn't matter. She loved him and that was it. She was in her section of the Warriors' Den. She hadn't left the den since they day with Fishpaw and Flamepaw. She didn't want to. As much as she wanted to go see Flamepaw, she wanted to fall into her love-dreams as well. Then- a yowl sounded from outside. "All cats of OakClan, please come to the Great Oak for a Clan meeting!" Rosestar yowled across the clearing. "Come on! I don't want to! Agh!" Pinefur complained, getting up off the moss in the den. She padded out into the clearing, spotting the wonderful Flamepaw on the way. She sat down next to her mentor, Sagepelt. "What's going on?" Pinefur asked Sagepelt. "I'm not sure." Sagepelt responded. Rosestar let out a scilence yowl. "Today, we make a kit into an aprentece. Crowkit, please come." Crowkit was beaming with pride. She padded up to the Great Oak next to her leader. "From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Crowpaw. Tigerleap, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice." "Crowpaw Crowpaw Crowpaw!" The Clan cheered. After a while, the Clan parted. Pinefur had said her congragulations to Crowpaw. She was ready to go back to her den. "P-Pinefur. Wanna hang out?" It was Flamepaw. "Okay." "One second." Flamepaw mewed. He padded over to Foxheart, she nodded and said something out of earshot. "Let's go." Flamepaw set for the forest. Pinefur wanted to go back to her den and dream, but she couldn't say no to her love. They padded out of the camp, not saying a word. Once they got to the Treething, they climbed up, and plopped down inside. Pinefur felt her body run hot with love. She couldn't even deal to look into his eyes. Flamepaw said nothing. He just sat there next to Pinefur, staring at something only he could see. Pinefur scooted her body closer to him, until she was in between his front paws. "Er. . ." "What's wrong, am I hurting you?" Pinefur asked. "No, you're not." Pinefur reached her tail around to curl around his. She had never felt anything so intense in her life. "What in StarClan's name are you doing?!" "AHH!" It was Flamepaw who yowled. "It's just me guys!" Fishpaw retorted. "But really. Still?" "Shut up, Fishpaw" Pinefur retored. "You guys are so gonna get caught one day! And what's so bad about that? There are so many mates in the Clan as it is!" "Foxheart can get weird sometimes." Flamepaw whispered. "I'd better be getting back guys, see ya!" Fishpaw mewoed as he streaked hown and into the forest, towards the camp. "Yeah, it's getting pretty late, we should get back too." Flamepaw commented. "Yeah." Flamepaw and Pinefur hopped down from the Treething. They padded into the forest, and back towards the camp. . . Chapter 9 That night Pinefur was tucked away in the corner of her dark, damp den. Just they way she liked it. She was almost asleep, when she heard a voice whisper her name. "Pinefur." At once she recognized the voice. It was Flamepaw. Pinefur got up and padded towards the entrance, careful not to wake her mother, Rainblossom, on the other side of the warriors' den. "Hi, Flamepaw. What's up?" Pinefur whispered. "Hi, I wanna take you over here for a second." Flamepaw pointed with his tail, to behind the nursery. "Okay" Pinefur whispered. They padded behind the nursery, careful not to wake anyone. "Okay, what did you want?" Pinefur asked curiously. "Pinefur. . . I've loved you from the moment I met you. You're just amazing. You're beautiful. I love you with everything in me. I just. . . love you!" Flamepaw confessed his love for Pinefur. Pinefur felt her blood run as warm as ever. She had thought he didn't love her. But the truth came out. He loved her too! "Flamepaw. . ." "I know." Flamepaw brushed his tail over her mouth. "I'll see you later, Pinefur." "I love you!" Pinefur could resist adding. Flamepaw turned around. "I love you too." Pinefur turned back to her den, heart racing. StarClan. . . Pinefur padded as quiet as a mouse into the den. She plopped down in her mossed nest in her part of the den, which was hidden by everyone else. "Goodnight, sweetnoms." The morning was bright and beautiful, but the air promised rain. Pinefur hurled herself out of her nest. By the time she woke up, everyone else was outside. She was deciding whether she should stay in her den or to go out, since Rosestar had nothing for her to do today. For now, I'll stay in. The whole day Pinefur sat in her part of the den, arranging moss, dozing and carving things with her claws. I'm bored. Pinefur thought. "I should go out and. . . Hunt? Run? Something?" Pinefur padded out of her den and into the back. She was to practice her hunting moves. She was really into it, when she heard a voice. "Wanna come to the den?" It was Flamepaw. "Oh, hi! Sure." Pinefur got up and started padding to the den. By this time it was raining, and her fur was getting wet. "Hi Foxheart!" Pinefur said as she passed Blackpelt and Flamepaw's mother. "Hi, you padded here in the rain? Get in the den, I'm going to the Warrior's den, I'll be back soon though." Foxheart replied. Pinefur dipped her head and padded into the den. She went into the back, where Fishpaw, Flamepaw and Crowpaw where. "Hi guys. Where's Spottedpaw?" Pinefur asked. "Probably doing something mouse-brained. He never hangs out anymore." Fishpaw replied sadly. "He sucks." Pinefur retorted. Pinefur sat down beside Fishpaw. But Fishpaw got up and sat beside his sister, giving Pinefur room to cuddle up to Flamepaw. Pinefur whispered in Flamepaw's ear: "Hey sweetnoms." and rubbed her face against his. At first, Pinefur thought she was overdoing it. But then- Flamepaw looked at her nervously, with his brown eyes, then put his paw on hers, and cuddled up with her. StarClan, I love him. While this was going on, Fishpaw had left to get a drink from the wet moss outside. Pinefur heard pawsteps from outside the den, and Flamepaw must have too. They both jerked their bodies back and rolled into the floor of the den, afraid it was Foxheart or Brackentail, their father. "Guys! It's just me!" Fishpaw mewed. "You didn't get caught, yet." "Let's not do this right now." Flamepaw meowed, afraid of getting caught. As Flamepaw finished, more pawsteps came from outside. "It's me, I'm going to sleep, that's all." Brackentail mewed. "Okay." A short while after that the four cats separated, to their own dens. Chapter 10 It had been five days since she had even talked to Flamepaw. Is he okay? Is he mad at me? Flamepaw?.. Pinefur couldn't stop thinking about him and why they hadn't talked. She hadn't even heard from Fishpaw. Pinefur decided to go to his den to see if he was okay. She got up and padded out of her den. Please by okay, my love. She padded up to the den and meowed inside: "Flamepaw, are you okay? I haven't heard from you in a while! You're scaring me!" There was no answer. "Flamep-" She was cut off. "It's Foxheart!" Foxheart hissed. "Hi Foxheart!" Pinepaw mewed. "Don't "hi" me! I trusted you, Pinefur! I'm so disappointed in you AND Flamepaw! You're twelve moons, you're a warrior! He's eight moons! What's wrong with you? You won't be seeing him anytime soon!" Oh no. . . . . . . . "Foxheart! F- Foxheart... I'm so sorry! I didn't tell you because I knew you'd get mad and I didn't want to loose your trust. I can't control my emotions, you know!" Pinefur felt so stupid. "Get the fox dung away from me, and don't come back to this den! EVER. Don't ever talk to me or Flamepaw again!" Foxheart hissed and stalked back into her den. W- what just happened?. . . . Pinefur ran back into her den and plopped down. "I can't let Rainblossom or Thornheart know! Life has just got a lot harder." Pinefur cried. Pinefur cried and cried and finally went to sleep. The next morning Pinefur was still laying in her nest, crying. "Pinefur, It's Flamepaw." Flamepaw whispered from outside her den. "FLAMEPAW!" "I'm so sorry this happened. Foxheart said if she caught me near you she'd hurt me, but I don't care. I wanted to tell you, you're not aloud at Fishpaw's den anymore. I don't know why! I'm so sorry, I love you!" Flamepaw cried. "I- I hope this one day blows over. . . I love you, and I'll never forget you, Flamepaw." Pinefur was shaking. "I love you, Pinefur." Flamepaw padded slowly, looking back at Pinefur with big, sad brown eyes. Flamepaw! No! I love you. . . I can't live without you! You've helped me with so much. I used to be depressed, I used to hurt myself, and you helped me with your love. Now I'm going right back to that! NO! '''All the blood, all the secrets. . . . . .' Pinefur didn't know what to do. She had negative energy, she HAD to get out. So she padded around to the back of the den and slipped into the pond. Her mother Rainblossom was there too. Her father was repairing something on the den. "Hi, Pinefur. You look sick. Something wrong?" Rainblossom asked. "No, I'm okay. My belly just hurts a little." Pinefur responded. Pinefur went under the water, wishing she could drown herself. But something stopped her, and she couldn't figure out what. She popped back up out of the water. As she did, she spotted two cats padding up to her father. It was Brackentail and Coldstripe! ''Oh StarClan, NO! Pinefur just wanted to die. She watched as they took Thornheart away from sight. "I think they want him to work on something for them." Rainblossom commented. "I'm going to get out and go to the medicine cat's den." Pinefur mewed. Pinefur didn't want to be yelled at right now. As Pinefur hopped out of the pond, she ran towards the medicine cat's den. "Pinefur!" Thornheart hissed furiously. StarClan, no! "Come here right now!!!" Pinefur had no choice but to obey. "First of all, you chose Flamepaw to be your mate? He's too young!" Thornfur hissed. "Second of all, you hurt yourself?" "How did you know about that?!" Pinefur yowled. "Fishpaw told me, and I told Brackentail. Fishpaw also told me you and Flamepaw where mates." Coldstripe explained. "Fox dung!" "It's done Pinefur! Rosestar ordered you not to come out of your den for 3 moons, and if you get caught with Flamepaw again, you'll be hurt." Thornheart hissed. "Get in the den, NOW." "You can't treat me like that! I'm a warrior!" "I'll treat you that way until I die!" Thornheart yowled. "Now get in the den!" Pinefur ran into the den. It would be 3 moons until she could come out. Blood and Secrets....